In a network environment, there may be a large number of network devices (e.g., switches, routers, security devices, etc.). Without accurate information regarding a network environment, it can be challenging to perform any type of network administration. Device discovery may be used to determine an inventory of devices associated with a network, and various protocols may be used to facilitate the network discovery process. These protocols typically generate a high volume of network traffic which may be disruptive to other network operations.